


Home

by GoringWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is 2, Post-Avengers (2012), Precious Peter Parker, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Tony is forced to take the Avengers in so that they can better protect New York. He also has two secrets that only those closest to him know. The Avengers are about to find out what Tony Stark is hiding.





	Home

“Fucking Fury and his stupid idea to make me house the Avengers in my own damn home,” Tony mutters under his breath as Rhodey kisses his husband’s cheek in order to soothe him. Tony’s not even sure how Fury managed to convince him how to do this, but here they are. 

“Sir, the Avengers have arrived in the Lobby and are summoning the elevator,” JARVIS says and Tony nods and turns to Rhodey.

“Babe...I’ll understand if you want to go to one of our other houses,” Tony says looking up at his husband. 

“No way. You’re stuck with me,” Rhodey says and kisses him just as elevator door opens and they separate a little blushing.

“Sorry. We didn’t know that Tony had a guest over,” Steve says.

“I’m not a guest. I’m Colonel James Rhodes-Stark. I’m his husband,” Rhodey says and Tony smiles at his husband.

“I….I’m sorry. I didn’t know that Tony was married,” Steve says.

“No one does. It’s not anyone’s business but our own,” Tony says and Rhodey holds his hand. Steve opens his mouth but stops when he hears a tap tap of tiny running feet.

“Uh-Oh,” Tony says with a smile and turns just in time to catch a tiny body against his own.

“Daddy! Papa! Wan storwy,” a tiny voice says.

“But Petey Pie, we already read you three,” Tony says in the softest voice they’ve heard him use.

“Another!” The owner of the voice says.

“I’ve got him. You get our new roommates settled,” Rhodey says taking the body from Tony.

“Oommates?” the tiny voice says and looks up and sees the Avengers and his eyes light up. But he gets super excited when he sees Bruce.

“Daddy! Daddy!” he says pointing at Bruce and Bruce deflates a little. This wouldn’t be the first time a child got excited by the other guy. The tiny toddler looks up at him with wide brown eyes as Rhodey brings him over.

“I’m Peter! And you’re Dr. Bruce Banner! You amazing! I has a picture of you on my wall!” the toddler says and Bruce needs Tony’s help to stay standing. Peter doesn’t seem to notice Bruce’s distress.

“That’s right he has a whole wall of famous scientists on his wall. With yours opposite his pillow so he can always see you,” Tony says and Bruce’s face heats up as he blushes.

“You help in lab?” Peter asks.

“He has a lab?” Bruce asks.

“He has a lab I built out of plastic and sometimes I let him into the child friendly areas of mine to play with DUM-E, Butterfingers, and U,” Tony says.

“Who?” Steve asks and Peter pipes up.

“They my brothers. Daddy made them,” Peter beams at Tony who ruffles the kid’s unruly curls and then he perks up and says, “and Papa helped.”

“Cool little man,” Bruce says and reaches out to ruffle Peter’s hair but then stops and looks at Tony worried. A lot of parents wouldn’t want him to touch their kids.

“Go ahead Brucie,” Tony says with a huge smile and Bruce carefully reaches out and ruffles his hair and Peter’s eyes go wide.

“Daddy he touched my hair! I’m never washing it again,” Peter says excitedly and Bruce laughs softly and he reaches down and ruffles Peter’s hair again.

“I didn’t know you had a kid Stark. Who’s his mother?” Natasha asks.

“A friend of mine from my young days. She and her husband died in a plane crash after Peter was born and his Aunt and Uncle couldn’t afford to take him in so I did, and if you so much as think about using him to manipulate me I will send the Iron Legion after you,” Tony says eyes hard and cold and Steve shivers a little.

“But that would be after Iron Man and War Machine would be done with you,” Rhodey says and something clicks.

“You’re the pilot of the War Machine armor,” Steve says. He’d seen some footage of it before.

“Yep, and out friend Pepper can, in times of need, pilot Rescue armor. But only if Tony’s been a good boy and done all his paperwork,” Rhodey says and Tony smiles and kisses his husband’s cheek.

“So yeah. Hurt Peter and you’ll have a bunch of metal suits after you,” Tony says.

“Why are you so convinced that Natasha is going to do something like that?” Steve asks starting to work into a righteous stance.

“Because she snuck her way into my company, bluffed her way to being my PA, and watched me deteriorate from something she knew that SHIELD had the cure for. She then allowed Coulson in here were he threatened to taser me...which I don’t know if you know...but because I have a heart condition it could have killed me,” Tony says clamping his hands over Peter’s ears.

“It was my job,” Natasha says.

“And it’s my job to protect Peter. What’s your point?” Tony asks.

“Let’s not forget to mention that I am not sure what you would do if one day your job was to get Tony to do something by whatever means possible,” Rhodey says and Steve looks like he wants to argue but then a familiar click of heels sounds from in the hall just as Tony removes his hands from Peter’s ears.

“Auntie Pep!!!!!” Peter squeals struggling from his father’s arms and running into the hall and squeals as a woman in a suit walks in Peter swinging in her arms.

“Hey Pep,” Tony says smiling.

“Tony where is that Paperwork I left with you yesterday?” Pepper asks and Tony pales.

“I...uh…” Tony starts and Peter smiles and tugs on Pepper’s jacket.

“Auntie Pepper! Daddy got me a new twain, wanna see?” he asks and Pepper shoots a glance at Tony before heading off with Peter. The Avengers watch Tony breathe a sigh of relief and go racing into another room before returning with a giant stack of papers and he sits at the coffee table and starts signing then three or four at a time while Rhodey helps position them. 

They work so well as a team that they get them all signed minutes before Pepper returns with Peter who is making airplane noises as he moves his toy train through the air. Causing everyone to smile a little and the two of them trade bundles. Pepper gets the papers and Tony gets his son, whom he gives a kiss on the cheek. Their little family of three makes a perfect team.

“Tony,” Pepper says.

“Yes?” 

“Don’t leave signing things to the last minute next time. Peter won’t always be here to distract me,” Pepper says with a smile as she turns and leaves.

“Come on Petey Pie. Let’s go get you a story. JARVIS can you help them get settled?” Tony says to the ceiling and suddenly the floor lights up as Tony and Rhodey leave the room.

“Please follow the lights along the floor and I will direct you each to your floors,” A british voice says and they jump and look around.

“Are you the AI Tony was telling me about?” Bruce asks.

“Yes I am. I am JARVIS. I assist Sir, in keeping the household going,” JARVIS says and they begin following the lights to their rooms.

Steve has to start rethinking his stance on Tony Stark. Maybe the man isn’t as bad as he thought he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr
> 
> RIP Stan Lee


End file.
